


我要對你做滿懷愛意的事

by ethor



Series: 哇欸CP欸當gay婚啦 [2]
Category: History2越界
Genre: 748, Happy Pride, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor
Summary: ▲ 我只想和你一起＿＿的後續▲ 總之是748通過的第十年發生的事▲ Happy Pride🌈





	我要對你做滿懷愛意的事

**Author's Note:**

> ▲ 我只想和你一起＿＿的後續  
> ▲ 總之是748通過的第十年發生的事  
> ▲ Happy Pride🌈

　　「我們不管振文振武嗎？」  
　　「給他們一點空間。」子軒側過頭，附在宇豪耳邊，讓嘴唇吻過他鬢角，「還有給我們兩個一點獨處機會。」  
　　「吼，你是不是嫌他們兩個是電燈泡？」宇豪牽起子軒的手，讓兩人的指縫緊密嵌合。  
　　「拜託，我們留在那邊才比較像電燈泡吧。」  
  
　　放生振文振武後，他們繼續跟著人群向前走。他們跟王家兄弟不同，幾乎每年都來遊行，已經不會有任何陌生不自在的感覺了。  
　　離法案通過的那一年已經過了很久。他想起，那時候宇豪還是高三，即便有豐富的翻牆經驗和絕佳的身手，還是得被關在學校裡考試。而大一的他有餘裕翹掉整天的課，守在立法院前。當時還不到20歲的他沒想那麼遠，只是懵懵懂懂的覺得，身為一個有男友的生理男性，他好像有必要站出來。他在大雨中不管宇豪究竟能不能看見，不斷的傳訊息給他。事後回想，他那時大概只是很想要宇豪就站在他身邊。  
　　他披著雨衣在青島東路當憤青的記憶已經隨著時間流逝而模糊。但他還記得，那天下著綿延悶滯的大雨，後來雨勢漸歇，然後夏宇豪傳了一張從學校頂樓拍的照片給他。  
　　是一圈淡淡的、但在灰藍天空中依然清晰可見的彩虹。  
　　那個時候，明明理性的知道年輕時的愛情不代表一生一世，明明矜持的知道現在想著跟宇豪結婚的樣子未免也太少女太幻想。但他卻有這樣的念頭：如果一輩子很短很短，短到牽手到老也只是一眨眼，那他在閉上眼的前一瞬，他想看到宇豪隔著球網，朝他堅定走來的樣子。  
  
　　「你在想事情，是什麼？」宇豪捏捏他的手，提醒他回到十年後的現在。  
　　「啊？」他轉頭，宇豪頭上的毛茸茸狗耳朵還是最顯眼，他不禁抬手摸了一下，再讓手掌滑過宇豪後腦杓。「我在想那時候我也在這條路上，中午放晴你拍了一張彩虹的照片給我。」  
　　「喔！那時候喔。」宇豪也瞇起眼，似乎想到當時的自己趁著午休跑到頂樓，想好好讀子軒傳來的訊息，卻讓橫亙在天上的虹彩停住了一切行動。他拍照傳過去，子軒沒再回他剛剛那些法條的懶人包跟示意圖，邱子軒只給他一行字，滿懷濃烈情感：「你讓我現在很想親你。」  
　　於是宇豪覆述這句話，像吟唱一句咒語：「你也讓我現在很想親你 。」  
　　子軒湊近，讓嘴角那抹笑沾在宇豪嘴角上。宇豪舔舔唇，笑容是甜的。  
　　子軒看宇豪回味自己的吻，突然想做些什麼表達自己脹滿心中無處釋放的愛。  
　　像是牽他的手（已經牽了，還十指緊扣）、抱他（汗黏答答的，但他們不會介意），或者是吻他（十秒前才吻過，但沒人規定接吻要間隔多久）。  
　　但子軒最後只是把頭短暫的靠在宇豪肩上。「我會永遠愛你。」他悄聲說，接近默念。  
　　他不想輕易說出永遠，即便要給承諾也只會用誓言感不那麼重的「一直」代替。但在某些時候，他突然有勇氣，想要去思考永遠究竟能遠到何時何地，而那時那地他們會是以什麼姿態愛著。  
　　宇豪低頭用毛毛耳朵去頂他的臉頰，像狗狗撒嬌一樣，用可愛強制停止了他的思考。  
　　然後宇豪說，我也是。  
  
　　後來他們席地坐在凱道上。遠方的舞台上有人在演說跟歌唱。宇豪跟子軒並肩聽著，聽著所有人怎麼一路走來，怎麼共度某些風雨飄搖的時刻。  
　　子軒突然領悟到，或許在立法院前的他18歲、在學校頂樓的宇豪17歲那一年，十年後的此時此地對他們也是一種極限的概念。跟數學課本上的∞符號一樣，抽象得只能靠想像具體。  
　　至少他在禮堂問宇豪能不能幫他一直按摩下去時，他也沒想像過自己可能會跟身旁的這個男孩走入婚姻。  
　　不過一週前的他也沒想過，宇豪會趁他假寐時因為以為他睡著了，所以躡手躡腳的(其實並沒有，宇豪太緊張還踢到床腳，讓他憋笑憋的很難過)用棉線套住他的左無名指，量他的戒圍。  
　　他在假裝睡著不敢出聲的時候想著，或許永遠也沒那麼遠，是有個人一起牽著手就能走到的距離。  
　　「夏宇豪。」歌聲響起時，子軒輕柔地喚了他的名字。宇豪轉過頭去，在彩虹飛揚的背景裡在相信我吧相信我吧的歌聲裡，子軒的直述甜膩如告白：「你要知道，如果你哪一天跟我求婚，我是不會拒絕的。」  
　　宇豪愣了半天，試著從子軒厚厚的鏡片縫隙裡觀察他的男朋友是不是早就發現自己的計畫。但子軒的目光依然停留在舞台上，只有眼角一點點泛起的紅暈洩露了情緒。好半天，宇豪才終於回神喊道：「哪有人還沒被求婚就在答應的啦！」  
　　子軒大笑，笑容在放晴的藍天裡越來越明朗。  
　　他又想對夏宇豪做些什麼滿懷愛意的事了，像是當場跪下來向他求婚。  
　　但他還是決定把這個機會讓給宇豪。所以他只是再次吻了他羞紅的耳朵，留下一句：「沒關係，我等你。」  
  
　　他還想對宇豪做更多更多事。  
　　像在高中社辦偷偷吻他，然後裝作臉上的紅暈只是天氣太熱，督促著宇豪練球。  
　　像騎一個小時的車，橫跨整個台北的燈火去找他，只是因為很想看到他清澈的眼睛。  
　　像在宇豪睡著後撫摸他的脊柱，在早晨等賴床的宇豪醒來。  
　　像每一個日夜交替間，在餐桌前一起享用平淡的日常。  
　　像是他們都老了的時候，在輪椅上一起哼唱變成老歌的流行曲。  
  
　　或者其實不用想那麼遠，只要現在牽著他的手，席地而坐聽完一場音樂會，再用一生來回答一句「我願意」。  
　　反正一生很短， 短到牽手到老也只是一眨眼。  
　　幸好一生很長，長到可以用永遠用∞去形容。  
  
　　這一生，邱子軒要對夏宇豪做各種滿懷愛意的事。  
  


——〈我要對你做滿懷愛意的事〉完

**Author's Note:**

> 註:"在相信我吧相信我吧的歌聲裡"這首歌是鄭宜農 - 光  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJZKsak-GGc


End file.
